Back to Atheia
by MWolfL
Summary: Fone Bone and his cousins have made it back to Boneville, but Fone and Thorn aren't happy. Is there any way to bring them back together without Fone leaving Boneville for so long? And will Fone finally be able to admit his love for Thorn? FoneXThorn
1. The Conclusion of the Series

A.N. This is a sequel to that comic book series Fone Bone. It's a great story, though a little complex, but I didn't like how Fone apparently never sees Thorn again after the end of the series. However, since I understand that Fone and his cousins belong in Boneville I decided to write this so that it allows Fone and Thorn to see each other again without Fone having to completely abandon his life in Boneville.

A year had passed since the Bones and Bartleby had returned to Boneville. When they first arrived Fone and Smiley went first to warn the townsfolk not to punish Phoney any further. The townsfolk, though glad to have Fone back and even Smiley – slightly, since he kept the town interesting – at first refused. They reluctantly changed their minds when Fone told them of their adventures in the valley and in the mountains and, well, many other places in that area. They weren't surprised to hear that Phoney actually continued making trouble despite being chased out of Boneville previously, and they were also glad that Phoney got plenty of comeuppance and very little reward (only twenty gold coins, one of which Smiley now has) in the end. Interestingly, Phoney seemed to change a little, at least he didn't seem as greedy as he used to. Fone whispered that he believed that going through those life risking moments taught him how to be less selfless, plus only getting a meager amount after trying to steal a royal treasury crushed some of his spirit.

Bartleby was at first met with fright, especially because of his teeth, but Smiley explained that they tamed the little rat creature with kindness and sandwiches. Fone added that as long as Bartleby takes his meat well cooked there was very little risk of Bartleby reverting to his hunting ways. Bartleby then explained that he rarely hunted to begin with; when he was a cub his parents gave him the meat. Then before he reunited with the Bones he just took what little he could of whatever the other rat creatures hunted and even stated that he missed Smiley's sandwiches during that time.

As the year passed Fone and Smiley did what they did back before Phoney was chased out, Bartleby eventually was trusted among the townsfolk and even became a good cop (the burglars were frightened of him and fewer crimes were committed than usual). Phoney however didn't pull a big moneymaking scheme at all that year much to everyone's surprise, but instead just did small ones like selling pies (Fone liked Thorn's recipes so much that he asked for them). The gold he brought from the journey was melted down and used to pay off the first batch of ingredients, and when the townsfolk found out that the pies were good – thanks to Fone – the profits paid for future ingredients.


	2. The Prologue of the Sequel

It was near the end of the year, and Fone and Phoney were in the park selling pies. Fone decided to have a talk with Phoney about this change of his:

"Phoney I'm getting worried, you haven't been yourself all year."

"Being myself is what caused this whole mess." Phoney grumbled.

"What, you mean being chased out of Boneville? That didn't stop you when we reached that valley." Fone pointed out.

"I meant the trouble **in** the valley." Phoney corrected. "Getting messed up in the race, staked and doused in eggs, having to work in that dumb Barrelhaven, and don't get me started on when we had to deal with that hooded freak."

"You started and earned those troubles you know." Fone crossed his arms and frowned. "Well, except for the trouble with the Hooded One, you didn't earn that."

"Don't remind me, all that was worse then having those kids throw rocks at me!" Phoney glared. "I just don't want to cause anything near to what we dealt with in the valley again. And I especially don't want to be chased towards the valley either…not that you'd mind."

"Hey, just 'cause I still miss Thorn doesn't mean I'd ditch you guys if we ever get back to the valley." Fone frowned then sighed. "We're all we have left."

"Yeah, I know, why do you think I tolerate Smiley's company?" Phoney smirked.

"Because he's the perfect stooge for your schemes?" Fone smirked back.

"Har-har." Phoney said sarcastically before growing solemn. "You must really love Thorn if you still miss her, I mean it's been a year."

"Yeah, well, I've never met anyone like her." Fone said sadly. "And we've been through a lot together…we even almost died together."

"Fone, tell me the truth, was Smiley and I the only reason you came back?" Phoney said.

"That and I didn't want the townsfolk ripping you to shreds." Fone smirked.

"Har-har again; but what about staying in the valley? Would Thorn have been the only reason?"

"Yes…and no. I think I was starting to feel a part of the royal family." Fone admitted. "I mean I almost did as much for Atheia as any past good ruler, and Grandma Ben actually seemed to want me to stay as much as Thorn did if not more. Plus I was the only one depicted on that shrine, not Grandma Ben or even Thorn. I would've insisted that at least Thorn should be put on the shrine, but as you remember we found out just as we left the city and I was too overwhelmed to mention it then."

"Maybe…maybe you should've stayed." Smiley said sadly, just arriving with Bartleby.

"I couldn't just leave you guys like that." Fone shook his head. "It…it was just hard because I felt as if I was split in two. I still feel that way."

"I never heard of anyone belonging in two places at the same time." Phoney shook his head.

"Me neither, I guess I'm the first." Fone sighed.

"Well I know I can't go back," Bartleby shrugged. "Rat creatures are despised there."

"Yeah but Thorn rules the city now and certainly wouldn't let anyone kill you…despite her first impression of you." Fone pointed out.

"Yeah, I wonder what changed her mind."

"Maybe because she saw us – especially me – taming you." Smiley suggested.

"Or maybe it was just because he helped us out when he came back." Phoney added.

"True."

They spent the rest of the day talking, especially when some of the local kids came by wanting to hear the story of the three of them helping an unknown queen and her granddaughter princess save their kingdom. It got a bit awkward when one kid innocently asked if Thorn was Fone's girlfriend, but Fone handled it by smiling and replying: "Who wouldn't love her?"

_Atheia, around the same time…._

Repairing the city went very well, though food supplies were in shortage what with the ghost circles damaging everything. Luckily farmers worked extra hard in supplying food, and even donated some to the city. The Red Dragon helped out too, since the other dragons used to be mad at him for saving the defilers from their wrath (Thorn and Fone from back when they touched the Crown of Horns). They forgave him when they found out who the defilers were and why they came, but temporarily forbid him from living at Deren Gard for a few weeks as a small punishment anyway. Red Dragon lived at the palace during those weeks, but since it happened months ago no more was ever said about the subject.

Thorn had to slowly get used to ruling a city, but luckily her first orders – taking care of the city and it's people – were very smart so no one had any doubts about her being a good ruler. Plus she had Grandma Ben and Ted the bug – an old friend of the royal family – to help her out. The only problem was that during all this time, she missed Fone. She couldn't explain it since they were just friends, but the fact was she had depended greatly on him during their adventure and now felt alone on her throne without him to help her. Grandma Ben missed Fone too, to her he felt like a member of the royal family, especially since he was as equally devoted to Thorn's safety as Grandma Ben herself if not more. Plus he was a big help during their past adventure and she had a feeling he would continue being a big help during Thorn's rule. One day she and Thorn had a talk about this:

"This place seems strangely empty without Fone Bone." Thorn sighed.

"I know; I feel it too." Grandma Ben agreed. "It was like he was always a part of here."

"It does, but I can't understand it." Thorn frowned, confused. "Why do I still miss him as much as I did when he left all those months ago?"

"I'm not sure, though I can assure you that Fone misses you as much."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Remember that crush he had on you?" Grandma Ben smiled.

"How can I forget? He practically admitted it when that so called sister of yours continued threatening me." Thorn chuckled. "I think it might be stronger that that though, when he found out that I was desperate to find the Crown of Horns he became scared."

"Scared?"

"This was of course back when I still had that piece of the Lord of Locusts in me and he realized that if I touched the Crown it would kill me too." Thorn explained. "He actually pleaded with me not to touch it and even looked close to tears. The strange part was that he didn't try to stop me when we finally reached the Crown, instead he tried to help even though it meant risking his own life."

"Ah, I know what was going on." Grandma Ben smiled.

"What?" Thorn asked.

"When he first pleaded with you not to touch the Crown it was because he was scared of losing you. Then when you were trying to reach the Crown he realized how determined you were to end the war and, well, he obviously would do anything for you."

"But what about when he acted as a connector between me and the Crown?"

"He didn't mind since he realized that if you both didn't survive you'd still be together anyway. He truly loves you. I noticed it right away when he had that crush, but when he stayed so that he could help us, especially you, out instead of running away from the danger I realized that his crush was actually real love."

"Amazing," Thorn shook her head. "I mean we're different species…."

"You think he cares about that?" Grandma Ben smiled. "This is what is meant when they say that 'love is blind'. It means the good love as well as the bad."

"I know, Lucius obviously didn't make the right choice when he picked Briar." Thorn frowned. "Disgusting."

"Yeah, I'll say." Grandma Ben smiled before looking sad.

"Sorry grandma I shouldn't have said that." Thorn said sympathetically.

"No, it's alright, Lucius was never proud of that mistake either. I just miss him that's all."

"I know, me too, but at least he's in heaven."

"That's the only thing that comforts me." Grandma Ben smiled. "Its too bad Boneville is too far away for Fone to even visit."

"I know, but I respect his decision." Thorn smiled. "I just wish Red Dragon could've figured out a way to let Fone stay here and be in Boneville."

"Not even a dragon is that powerful." Grandma Ben shook her head.


	3. Maybe a Dragon Is That Powerful

Red Dragon was sleeping in Deren Gard when he suddenly heard a female voice in his head:

_"Great Red Dragon, can you hear me?"_

"Who are you?" Red Dragon said half-awake.

_"Queen Mim."_

"MIM?" Red Dragon shot up awake with surprise. "What…how…?

_"I came from heaven to talk with you. If it wasn't for your friends Master Fone Bone and Queen Thorn I'd still be trapped with the Lord of Locust's and I want to repay them."_

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Fone's cousin Phoney might get jealous." Red Dragon chuckled.

_"I didn't mean with gold or anything. In a way they saved my life and I wanted to do something as equal. You're the only dragon who's close friends with them so I thought I'd ask you."_

"I'm surprised you're friendly with me at all considering I helped the other dragons turn you to stone." Red Dragon sounded remorseful.

_"Oh don't feel guilty about that, I'm actually grateful."_

"You are?"

_"There are worse things than death. I prefer being dead without the Lord of Locusts as opposed to being alive with him controlling me. That's what I meant when I said that Queen Thorn and Master Fone Bone saved my life in a way. Do you know of a good way to properly repay them?"_

"Not that I can think of…oh wait, Fone and Thorn were pretty close for different species. Maybe you can think of a way for them to see each other without leaving their homes for too long?"

_"Ah yes, while in heaven I sensed the love between Queen Thorn and Master Fone Bone – though Queen Thorn doesn't know how strong it is yet. I'll work it out from there. Thank you Great Red Dragon."_

"You're welcome…wait, are Thorn and Fone meant to be together?"

_"That's for Queen Thorn and Master Fone Bone to find out on their own…but for you I'll answer. Yes, they are meant to be together. True love is the only thing that can pass the species barrier."_

"I had a feeling, just wanted to be sure. Boy wait until they find out. Luckily Queen Thorn is fond of Master Fone Bone so it shouldn't be a problem for her."

_"I'm fond of him too, so I hope it works out."_

"Speaking of 'working out' how are you going to make it possible for Thorn and Fone to meet?"

_"Unlike most dragons I know a little magic. The simplest answer for this is a couple of portal platforms."_

"You mean one can walk on the platform and appear somewhere else on a different platform?"

_"Exactly. Thank you again."_

"No problem, I wasn't fond of Fone leaving either."

_"I know. The portals will arrive tomorrow sometime in the afternoon, so you'd better warn Queen Thorn and Queen Ben in the morning. I'll warn Master Fone Bone tonight in his sleep."_

"Alright, goodbye Queen Mim and thank you for helping Thorn and Fone."

_"Goodbye Great Red Dragon, and there's no need for thanks, it's my pleasure."_

_Back in Boneville…._

_"Master Fone Bone."_

"Whosat?" Fone said groggily.

_"Queen Mim of the Dragons."_

"Oh…WHAT?" Fone jolted awake; fortunately he didn't wake up his cousins.

_"Shh, don't worry there's no trouble anywhere. I just wanted to let you know to be in back of your house tomorrow morning, I have a surprise for you."_

"A surprise?" Fone whispered, confused.

_"It's something to thank you and Queen Thorn for freeing me from the Lord of Locusts."_

"Hey it was no big, I'm just glad the war's over."

_"Me too, but trust me you'll be glad I rewarded you and Queen Thorn."_

"What is it?"

_"You'll find out tomorrow Master Fone Bone."_

"Aw you can skip with the formalities, Fone is fine."

_"Oh…er…alright…Mas – Fone."_

"Not used to being casual?"

_"It's customary for royalty to use formal names, but if you insist then I can make an exception."_

"Hey, friends can be casual all the time."

_"Friends?"_

"Well, aren't we?"

_"I guess we are. Goodnight Fone."_

"Goodnight Mim."


	4. The Portal Platforms

"You mean to tell me that a dead dragon queen comes all the way down from heaven just to let you know that she's rewarding you for freeing her from that Locust Lord thingy?" Phoney said skeptically the next morning as he and his two cousins left the back door.

Here I should explain that they have a small inexpensive house, sort of one of those two room (bedroom and eating area) deals.

"**Thorn** and I." Fone corrected. "And before you say it I was not dreaming, speaking to Queen Mim shocked me so much that I woke up."

"What is the reward?" Smiley asked.

"I don't know, Mim told me it was a surprise…."

A round platform appeared right in front of them…!

* * *

><p>"You mean Queen Mim is going to allow Fone and I to see each other whenever we want?" Thorn asked, heading towards the courtyard of the castle with Red Dragon and Grandma Ben.<p>

"Through portal platforms, that's what she said." Red Dragon replied.

A round platform appeared right in the middle of the courtyard!

"Should I go first or should I wait for Fone?" Thorn asked.

"I don't know." Grandma Ben said.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Bartleby asked.<p>

"I don't know, but I don't think we should go on it." Phoney replied.

"It's alright, this must have been set up by Mim." Fone said, getting onto the platform.

"Fone wait!" Smiley said.

Fone disappeared in a flash of light!

"FONE!" Phoney, Smiley, and Bartleby cried.

Fone then returned!

"It's alright guys!" Fone laughed. "It's just a transporter! Come on, Thorn is waiting!"

I know the characters said 'portal' platforms but these really work more like transporters. The only difference between the platforms and a real transporter is that they send you to only two different areas – just like portals do – rather than various locations.

Phoney, Smiley, and Bartleby, stunned, followed Fone back through the portal and ended up in Atheia!


	5. Fone and Thorn Are United

"Welcome to Atheia Bones and Bartleby." A nearby Atheian guard said.

"Fone!" Thorn said happily.

"Thorn!" Fone replied as he went to hug her.

"Master Fone it is wonderful to see you again." Taneal said.

"It's great to see you too." Fone replied, hugging her; he then looked around. "Wow, is this the royal palace?"

"Of course, would you and your cousins like a tour?" Grandma Ben said.

"We'd be delighted." Smiley smiled.

"And afterwards how about we show you and Thorn around Boneville?" Fone suggested. "You two have actually become famous there since we told them of our adventure."

"I'd love to see Boneville." Thorn smiled.

"Hey don't forget me!" Ted piped up.

"Of course not." Fone laughed. "Great Red Dragon, you're welcome too."

"Thank you Master Fone Bone." Red Dragon smiled. "And you can just call me Red."

"So long as you just call me Fone." Fone smiled back.

Thorn took the cousins and Bartleby on a tour of the palace and showed them how Atheia had improved since they had been there. Afterwards they went back to the platform. Thorn, Grandma Ben, Ted, Red Dragon, Taneal and Taneal's brother William was shown around Boneville by Fone and Bartleby while Phoney and Smiley went to their pie booth.

Since it was near the end of the year, Christmas was obviously in the air: decorations, goodies, and carolers. The Atheians marveled at everything, Thorn especially was delighted by all the holiday wonders. Unlike Boneville her people celebrated winter solstice in general rather than a specific holiday, so some of the traditions were new to her and the other Atheians.

The other citizens of Boneville obviously could not overlook the visitors, and upon discovering who they were the citizens acted like grateful hosts should, especially with Thorn. Storeowners allowed the Atheians to sample their goodies, kids wanted to ride Red Dragon – Red promised them a few rides in the park after they were done looking around Boneville – and carolers handed out sheet music so that the Atheians could learn the Christmas songs. They soon reached the park, and Fone showed them the statue of 'Big' Johnson Bone. Almost nearby was a pond, which now was a skating rink.

"How would you guys like to go skating?" Fone offered. "There's a shack nearby that rents ice skates."

"I think it sounds like fun." Taneal said.

"Yeah, I'd like to try." William agreed.

"Is it hard?" Thorn asked.

"Only learning how to get back up after you fall." Fone joked. "Nah, it's easy once you get the hang of it. My cousins and I used to do this all the time when we were kids. "How about you three?"

"No, I don't think I'm built for it." Red Dragon said.

"You might have a point, the skates are for two-legged folks and you're four-legged." Fone agreed.

"I'd rather not either, I might get skated on." Ted said.

"I think I'm too old for such things." Grandma Ben said.

"Like you're too old for racing?" Fone retorted good-naturedly.

"All right, you win."

They went over to rent skates, though it took a moment to figure out how to fit them on the humans, and then Fone began teaching them. Taneal and William got the hang of it pretty quickly, but Thorn and Grandma Ben still needed some practice.

"Ooh, I thought you said this wasn't hard." Thorn moaned as she fell for the fifth time.

"Actually I said that it was easy once you got the hang of it." Fone pointed out. "Here, let me help you."

Fone helped Thorn up and led her by the hand. As he instructed her on how to keep her balance, Thorn found that skating was actually fun. Grandma Ben took a break and watched, noting that Fone looked as if he still had his crush. Thorn too looked happy, as a matter of fact she was beginning to wonder if she loved Fone back.

"_It's strange, but this actually feels right._" Thorn thought. "_It's as if we're the only ones on the rink and yet I know there are other bones here. Could I really be in love with him? I mean, he is selfless – he did risk his life to save me and even help me touch the Crown of Horns – but we are different species. And yet, he doesn't even seem to mind that. There are probably hundreds of available girls in Boneville and yet he picked me. I think I'd better talk to him about that later._"

"_Oh man,_" Fone thought. "_There's that electrical feeling again, the same one I felt when Thorn and I touched hands for the first time. It's obvious that I still love her; in fact I think it's stronger than ever before. It's like were not even different species, weird. Could this mean that we belong together? I just wish that my heart would stop trying to leap out of my chest!_"

Thorn and Fone continued skating, and then they stopped to join the others for some hot chocolate that was being sold at another booth. Thorn later dragged Bartleby over to one side.

"Bartleby, I really need to talk to Fone alone, could you continue the tour without us?" She asked.

"Of course," Bartleby smiled. "In fact I could take Grandma Ben and the others over to the Bone's pie booth. I'm sure Grandma Ben will be glad to discover that selling pies has prevented Phoney from pulling big scams."

"You used the recipes that Fone asked for huh?" Thorn said knowingly.

"Yeah, don't worry he asked Grandma Ben's permission first." Bartleby then turned to the others. "Hey guys how would you like to see how Grandma Ben's pies are selling?"

Everyone else agreed, though before Fone could follow Thorn stopped him.

"Hang on Fone I want to talk to you alone." Thorn said quietly.

Fone nodded nervously, and he and Thorn went in the other direction.

"_Great, she's probably going to try to let me down easy._" Fone thought sadly. "_There's no way I could ever be let down easy, my love for Thorn is too strong._"

After they had gone deeper into the park, Thorn led Fone over to a bench where they sat.

"Now Fone, I remember from our adventure that you have a crush on me." Thorn began.

"Actually, Thorn, I'm in love with you." Fone admitted.

Thorn blushed slightly, Grandma Ben was right.

"Yes…well…what I want to know is: how and why?"

"What do you mean?" Fone frowned, confused.

"Fone, we're completely different species, how could you fall in love with me? And why me? There are other girls here in Boneville."

"Thorn," Fone sighed. "Not even I know how I fell in love with you, but about the other girls…truth is I never had a crush on any of them. None of them interested me, though I did date a few who had crushes on me just to be friendly. Each one only lasted one night though. Now you…well, it just happened. Something opened up in my heart and…I don't know, I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about you. When our hands touched for the first time my heart started pounding…and it hasn't stopped. I don't know, I guess I just seem to automatically know you, your personality. Truthfully your personality is actually what I have been looking for in a girlfriend: selfless, a good leader, and, most importantly, kind."

"A good leader?" Thorn asked.

"Even though Phoney has pretty much been the 'self-appointed' leader of the three of us, I'm the only one who has been able to argue against his judgments. And considering the mistakes he's done in the past, it's a good thing. If my girlfriend was a good leader, then she would be able to help me stop Phoney from making rash decisions. Hopefully that would lead to Phoney making fewer mistakes."

"Oh. So, you falling in love with me, it just happened?"

"I didn't even see it coming. Truthfully Thorn if you ever dumped me it would break my heart."

"It would?" Thorn looked shocked.

Fone nodded with a sigh, and then rested his head against the back of the bench. His eyes suddenly widen as he started to blush.

"What's wrong?"

In response Fone pointed up. Thorn looked and saw right above them….

"Oh, mistletoe." Thorn shrugged at first before realizing: "Ohhhh…."

"Er, if you'd rather not follow tradition then that's alright…." Fone said awkwardly.

"Actually Fone, I wouldn't mind." Thorn smiled.

"You wouldn't?" Fone looked at her with surprise.

"Truthfully I don't know whether I'm in love with you or not…but I do know that being near you feels right, as if you belong with me. Actually Grandma Ben and I recently agreed that Atheia wasn't the same without you."

"You know, I actually started to feel as if I belong in Atheia too." Fone smiled. "Which is why leaving was hard, and what's worse I also belong in Boneville."

"I guess that's the purpose of the portals." Thorn smiled back.

They started to slowly grow closer as they talked, and before they knew it…they kissed. Fone couldn't believe it; he never believed that he'd ever kiss Thorn. He started to feel lighter, and yet he could feel his heart pounding harder, and then relaxing and moving to beating faster. He could feel electricity coursing though him, and right away he knew that he and Thorn were meant to be together. As for Thorn, she couldn't believe the change that was happening. Her heart actually started to pound before beating faster, and she felt herself falling in love with Fone. _We're meant to be together?_ Thorn was stunned, she was meant to be with Fone! When they broke apart Fone could see right away that Thorn was in love with him.

"I can't believe it Fone, we're two different species and yet we're…."

"Meant to be, I know." Fone smiled, even more lovestruck than before.

They hugged and enjoyed each other's warmth for a few minutes.

"So…I guess you'll be coming back to Atheia?" Thorn smiled.

"Not permanently, I'll still want to visit Boneville now and then." Fone smiled back. "But there's no way I'm leaving Atheia now that it's obvious that I'm going to help you run it."

"Yeah." Thorn blushed. "I think we'd better find the others and tell them the good news."

Fone nodded.

When they did Grandma Ben, Ted, Taneal, William, Bartleby, and Red Dragon congratulated them. Phoney looked at them stunned but then accepted their relationship. Smiley however practically burst into emotional tears and hugged them both. They continued exploring Boneville for a few minutes, and then decided to go back to Atheia.


	6. A New Battle

A.N. The antagonist and his brother introduced here were really brought in because I was inspired by a scene in D. J. Vlach's story ATLANTEAN HEARTS from and wanted to reproduce it. The names of the antagonist, his brother, and the location they came from were done for humor. Credit for the scene between Fone Bone and Lucius goes mostly to D. J. Vlach for inspiring me, thank you D. J. Vlach.

After they arrived, the inner council greeted them. Grandma Ben's old teacher, Mermie, and the Headmaster especially inquired as to how Fone and his cousins were going to live their lives in two different cities.

"I'll spend most of my time here in court with Thorn," Fone replied. "And whenever I have free time I'll visit Boneville."

"Me and Smiley, well, we're more at home in Boneville then here so we'll only visit now and then." Phoney said; Smiley nodded in agreement.

"As for me, well, my main loyalty is to Smiley so I go where he goes." Bartleby said. "But if you ever need my help then I'll come as quick as I can."

"Sounds reasonable." Headmaster nodded; then he noticed that Fone and Thorn were holding hands. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Oh, er, Fone and I are together." Thorn said.

"You mean…as a couple?" The old teacher looked skeptical.

"Before you say anything Thorn and Fone's love is too strong for the fact that they are different species to get in the way." Grandma Ben said. "For your information I actually have been hoping that this would happen."

"Yes…well…let's just hope that nothing bad will come of this."

"Your highness!" A guard called, running up to them. "An army is approaching the gates, they seem to be led by a prince."

"Quick, let us see what they want." Thorn said.

They all went to the walkway – or whatever it's called – that hung above the gates and encircled the walls surrounding the city. There they saw a small army led by a (physically only) handsome man wearing royal robes and a crown. The man had black hair and his fame resembled Prince Charming's face (Prince Charming from _Shrek 2_).

"Citizens of Atheia, I am Prince Narcissus of the city of Greecia." The prince said. "I have come to court Queen Thorn and make her my bride."

"Forget it!" Thorn snapped. "I already have a suitor."

"Ah, Queen Thorn, such beauty, our marriage will bring honor to Greecia and Atheia." Narcissus smiled. "Surely a prince is a better suitor then who you have in mind?"

"He's ten times better than any prince!" Thorn retorted.

"Oh is that so?" Narcissus frowned. "Well then prove it! No one fights better than royalty, let us see if this so called suitor of yours can defeat me in combat!"

"There is no way I'm risking Fone's life just so that you can have pleasure fighting him." Thorn glared.

"It's either that or I raid your kingdom and kill everyone who opposes me."

"Your army won't stand a chance against ours." Thorn retorted.

"No Thorn," Fone said. "He seems desperate to win, he might go so far as to kidnap you."

"But Fone, you don't know how to fight with swords." Thorn looked worried.

"Hey, we won against the Lord of Locusts, this guy must be a pushover compared to him." Fone smiled.

"Fone…." Smiley said tearfully.

"Smiley I am as every bit as loyal to Atheia as Thorn is. There is no way I'm putting it at risk just to keep myself safe."

"Fone, I'm not good with emotional speeches, but…." Phoney looked sad. "You can't, you could get killed."

"If I do, it'll be in defense of Atheia and Thorn…and so it'll be worth it."

"But Fone…." Thorn started to argue.

"You can't change my mind on this, if I am going to rule Atheia with you then I have to be a good ruler, and a good ruler puts his kingdom above his own life."

"I had you wrong," Headmaster apologized. "You indeed make a fine suitor for Queen Thorn…and will make a fine ruler."

"Thank you." Fone smiled.

"Here, a blade and armor that suits you." The Old Teacher said, handing Fone the top half of a suit of armor and what looked like a crossbreed between a sword and a dagger. "They were fashioned after you left in hopes that you might return."

"Thank you." Fone put the armor on and then turned to Thorn. "Thorn, no matter what happens I'll always love you."

"Fone don't talk like that…." Thorn sobbed, taking his hands in her own.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you…even if I do die I'll always be with you."

Fone and Thorn hugged, tears in their eyes, and Fone left. Thorn and the others followed. Fone left through the gate and Thorn and the others waited at the gate.

"**He's** your suitor?" Narcissus laughed. "Oh that's rich…."

"Love is what's on the inside, not the outside." Fone retorted coldly. "I have way more on the inside than you ever will."

"Is that so?" Narcissus glared. "We'll see."

They began fighting. Of course since Fone didn't know how to fight with swords very well, the best he could do was block attacks and quickly sneak in some attacks of his own. He unfortunately couldn't block all the attacks, and soon he was covered in deep cuts. He managed to cut Narcissus now and then, but it wasn't exactly 'an-eye-for-an-eye' sort of achievement.

"Come on Fone! You can do it!" Smiley cheered Fone on.

"Please be okay." Thorn said mostly to herself.

Unfortunately, Fone got a bad cut in his chest and was knocked into a wall! He fell to the ground unconscious!

"NO!" Thorn cried.

"FONE!" Smiley, Phoney, and Bartleby cried and Grandma Ben, Taneal, and William gasped.

Fortunately, instead of going straight over to kill Fone Narcissus wasted time by gloating. Thorn took the opportunity to try to wake Fone up, but to no avail. There was a very good reason why Fone didn't wake up, and it wasn't because he was dead….

_"Fone…Fone Bone."_

"_Wh-who is it?_" Fone asked with his thoughts.

_"I know it's been a year but don't you recognize my voice?"_

"_L-Lucius?_" Fone gasped.

_"Yes, it's me."_

"_What are you doing here?_"

_"I've come to help. You've become a great addition to the royal family and I am proud of you for it. Truthfully, Thorn has always been like my granddaughter, and in turn you're like my grandson."_

"_That's…wow…but how can you help…where are you?_"

_"I am a spirit, which is why you can't see me."_

"_You mean I'm not dead?_" Fone was both confused and relieved.

_"No, and as to how I can help, well, specifically I can help you fight, but this requires possessing you."_

"_Whoa, whoa, you mean like what the Lord of Locust did to Queen Mim?_"

_"There is an obvious difference…."_

"_True, but I want to win this fight fair and square._"

_"Considering you don't know how to fight it's not 'fair and square' right now."_

"_Er…good point._"

_"Besides, it won't be for the whole battle. It'll only be long enough for you to get a fair advantage. I must let you go now, Thorn is starting to get really worried."_

"_Right, thank you old friend._"

_"You're welcome."_

Fone slowly opened his eyes and saw Thorn crying in front of him.

"Thorn?" Fone said weakly.

"Fone?" Thorn stopped crying. "Fone! You're alive!" Thorn hugged Fone.

"Yes, sorry to worry you like that but an old friend stopped by." Fone whispered.

"Really? Who?"

"Lucius."

Thorn stared at Fone stunned.

"Oh, Lucius said that you have been like his granddaughter." Fone smiled; Thorn smiled back.

"Out of the way your majesty, it's time to finish this." Narcissus jeered.

"Thorn it's okay, I can take him on now." Fone limped past Thorn.

"But you're…." Thorn stopped because Fone's eyes suddenly glowed bright white!

"Fone? Fone! What's wrong with you?" Thorn shook Fone's shoulders.

"I'm not Fone." A voice whispered out of Fone's mouth.

"Lucius?" Thorn gasped.

Lucius/Fone nodded.

"I'm here to help, don't worry about Fone he'll be fine." Lucius whispered.

Thorn nodded, got up, and went over to the others to tell them what was going on.

"Lucius." Grandma Ben whispered sadly.

Fone, with the help of Lucius, was now fighting Narcissus a lot better than he did previously. Narcissus's wounds were getting worse and worse, causing him to fight back angrier and angrier. Pretty soon Narcissus was wounded enough to not fight as well as he used to.

_"This is where I leave you Fone, take care of Thorn for me."_ Lucius said inside Fone's thoughts.

"_With my life._" Fone thought back. "_Thank you._"

Fone's eyes returned to normal and he continued the fight on his own. He soon started to receive more wounds, but they weren't as bad as before. Narcissus then suddenly decided to play dirty! When he and Fone had locked swords Narcissus kicked Fone aside!

"Fone!" Thorn, Phoney, Smiley, and Bartleby cried.

Thorn quickly ran to Fone's side, but was struck aside by Narcissus's sword!

"It's your choice your highness, either marry me or die." Narcissus said coldly.

"I'd rather die." Thorn glared.

Narcissus continued striking Thorn, and soon her stomach and limbs were covered in wounds. He then gave her a deep wound in the stomach.

"Last chance." Narcissus said coldly.

"I'd still rather die." Thorn really stared daggers at him.

"So be it."

Narcissus raised his sword for the final blow, but his strike was stopped by another sword! Fone to the rescue!

"You can kill me but you're going to get for hurting Thorn." Fone glared.

"Out of the way shrimp." Narcissus sneered.

Fone struck him in the stomach for that. They went back to fighting, this time Fone fighting with real gusto. Narcissus then unfortunately got Fone hard in the stomach, knocking him aside! Narcissus raised his sword for the final blow, but just as he was bringing it down Fone beat him to the punch. Narcissus gasped with both pain and shock, and, before Fone could block him, he struck Fone so hard on the shoulder that he broke Fone's arm. Narcissus then fell over dead. To everyone's surprise Narcissus's army actually cheered! It became obvious that Narcissus wasn't a popular ruler.

"Thank you Master Fone." The colonel of the army smiled, taking off his helmet; he then put Narcissus's crown on!

"What the…?" Phoney said.

"I'm Heracles, Narcissus's younger brother." The colonel smiled.

"And now with Narcissus gone a true ruler can take his place." One of the soldiers added.

"As first act as the new ruler of Greecia I, Prince Heracles, decree an alliance with the kingdom of Atheia."

Everyone applauded, except for Fone because of his broken arm, and except for….

"Thorn!" Fone gasped, noticing that she wasn't moving; he quickly rushed to her side. "Thorn, please be okay."

Thorn was only weak from her wounds.

"Thank you Fone, for the second time you have saved my…our kingdom." Thorn smiled.

"'Our'?" Fone smiled back. "We had just begun dating."

"I have a feeling Atheia will be our kingdom sooner than we thought."

Everyone else rushed to Thorn's side.

"We must get her medical attention immediately, somebody bring a stretcher!" Grandma Ben called.

"Make that two." Fone groaned, collapsing next to Thorn and losing consciousness.

"Fone? Fone!" Smiley cried.

"Fone wake up!" Phoney shook Fone.

Fone didn't.

"Fone…." Thorn sobbed before also losing consciousness.

"Thorn…." Grandma Ben said sadly.

"Get her highness and Master Fone over to medical attentions stat." The Old Teacher ordered as four people with stretchers arrived.

Fone and Thorn were carried over to the medical ward at the palace, but not even Red Dragon knew whether they'd be all right or not….


	7. The New King

"Fone, please wake up." Thorn sobbed days later, sitting by Fone's bed.

Thorn's wounds weren't as bad so she recovered pretty quickly except for a stomachache. At the moment she also had heartache.

"C'mon Fone, you can't leave us." Phoney said, sitting on the other side.

"Losing our parents was bad enough…." Smiley's voice broke and he cried onto Bartleby, who was also sobbing.

"I'm afraid he's still badly wounded, and he appears to be in a coma." Mermie looked very downcast. "I don't know if he'll make but if he won't…."

"No!" Thorn said fiercely. "He'll make it, I know he will."

Inside Fone's thoughts, Fone seemed to be agreeing with Mermie….

"_It's been three weeks and I still can't seem to wake up._" Fone frowned, looking around the darkness that he was in. "_Maybe my time has come after all…._"

_"Don't give up Fone."_

"_Mim?_"

_"Yes, you're needed down on earth you can't die now."_

"_But I can't wake up._"

_"Sometimes it takes a little outside force as well as internal strength to do the job. Just be patient, soon you'll be with your loved ones again."_

"_But…._"

_"Son, listen to her."_ A male voice unexpectedly said.

"_DAD?_" Fone gasped.

"_And your mom sweetie._" A female voice added.

Fone's parents appeared right in front of him, though Mim remained hidden. Fone's dad looked like him except older, while Fone's mom had red hair.

_"Honey don't despair,"_ Fone's mom said. _"It's not your time."_

"_It wasn't yours or dad's either…._" Fone sobbed, hugging them.

_"Yes but we didn't have outside help, the car came at all of us from out of nowhere."_ Fone's dad said. _"You do have outside help, have faith that they'll save you."_

Note: Fone's parents, Phoney's parents, and Smiley's parents were having an outing together when a car crashed into them. Fone's parents died instantly, while Phoney's and Smiley's parents ended up in a coma and died the day after.

"_All right, I won't give up._" Fone smiled. "_Can you stay?_"

_"Afraid not son, if we do stay then it'll be harder for you to wake up."_ Fone's dad shook his head sadly.

_"But we'll still be with you in your heart, just as we have always been."_ Fone's mom smiled. _"And you'll see us again when it is your time. Oh, also Thorn is a perfect choice for you, your dad and I couldn't be prouder."_

"_Thanks mom, dad._" Fone smiled before they waved goodbye and disappeared; he then started to float away too….

Thorn was kissing Fone, hoping that would wake him up. And it worked! Fone responded to the kiss and slowly opened his eyes!

"Fone!" Thorn gasped happily, hugging him. "I knew you'd make it."

"Fone!" Phoney and Smiley cried happily, joining in the hug.

"Hey guys, lemme in!" Bartleby laughed as he too joined in the hug. "We were so worried Fone, we almost, well except for Thorn, thought…."

"Me too, but Mim and my parents convinced me not to give up." Fone smiled.

"Your parents?" Thorn stared.

"Yes. Oh, and they approve of our relationship." Fone smiled.

Thorn smiled back and she and Fone kissed again.

"Fone, after all that happened with Narcissus I realized that no matter what anyone else says or thinks we're going to end up together." Thorn said. "So I was wondering…will you be my king?"

"More like your husband, 'king' is just a side bonus." Fone smiled. "King, guard, soldier, I'm proud to serve Atheia in any title just so long as we're together."

"Here are the engagement rings," Grandma Ben smiled, handing Thorn a box. "Thorn had me buy them for her since she wouldn't leave your side."

When the box was opened two rings shone in the light streaming from the window. Thorn's was red, like the rose, and Fone's was a pearl. Fone and Thorn then sealed the engagement with a kiss. A few months later, after all the preparations, Fone and Thorn were wedded in the courtyard. Phoney and Smiley both shared the title of Best Man, while Bartleby was the Ringbearer. Taneal was the flower girl, and Headmaster served as the priest. Master Fone became King Fone, with Phoney, Smiley, and Bartleby as member of the court (not full fledged since they preferred to live in Boneville). King Fone and Queen Thorn ruled Atheia as if they had always been on the throne, and all the citizens agreed that they ruled as wonderfully as Thorn's own mother did.

Fone at first wanted to take the royal last name of Harvestar in order to keep it in the family, but Thorn insisted that the last name would be changed to Bone. As she put it the beginning of her rule was the start of a new era, and it was time to put the past behind them, especially to make way for the future. Fone paled a little at that because he realized that, being of different species, there would be no heir to the throne. Thorn brushed it aside; she was willing to make that sacrifice in order to be with the one she loves. Surprisingly, Thorn and Fone actually did have a kid, in the 'usual' way at that. Their newborn son inherited his mother's looks, but ended up having his father's mannerisms. Even his name was from his father: Ishmael. Ishmael never thought badly of his parents being two different species, and grew up to be just as good a ruler as his ancestors.


End file.
